The Road to India The Road to You
by ilove2dance
Summary: This is a story about Luc going to India to find Eddi, and then what happens when they find each other. I was so happy at how the writers wrote Luc's exit I mean he's going to find Eddi! But I really wanted to write something about what happens after he finds her. This is gonna be a multi-chap and I really hope everyone likes this. Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

Okay hey Guys, I really hope you like this. This is going to be a multi-chap, I'll probably update in a couple of days time. Really hope you like this and please Review! Enjoy x

The road to India. The Road to You.

Luc got off the plane and followed the crowd into a small, run down airport. The first thing that hit him was the heat, it was stifling. He'd forgotten how humid it was, he'd been in England way too long. He'd almost forgotten what it felt like to be truly boiling hot. All he could think of as he stepped onto Indian soil was one step closer to Eddi. That kept him charging through the crowds.

People pushed and shoved their way through the airport, which was incredibly crowded. Eventually Luc reached passport control, he lined up and walked over to show his passport when It was his turn. The man stared at it for a while, whilst Luc stood there getting really impatient. Eventually he was let through and rushed off to find his bag. He couldn't wait to be out of here.

Once Luc had grabbed his bag, he headed towards the exit. Once he stepped out of the airport he was swamped with people trying to sell him things. Kid's with flowers and fruit, trying to sell Luc absolutely anything they could. Luc had gotten used to this though over the years he'd travelled, so he just walked fast and walked over to quickly hail a cab on the busy road.

He jumped into the first empty taxi he saw, it was a bright yellow cab much the same as the ones which filled the road.

"Can you drive me too Kerala?" Luc asked, the driver.

"That's a long drive," the man replied, in broken English with quite a heavy accent.

"I don't care; just get me there, the quicker the better." Luc replied sitting back and trying to drown out the loud noises.

Being back in India, it was like Luc's senses were being smothered. The smells, the vibrate colours and the noise just surrounded and overwhelmed you the second you walked out on the street. He'd forgotten what Indian towns where like, he couldn't wait to be in Kerala which was a lot quieter. Also it was where Eddi was, which is why Luc was here in the first place.

The drive was quiet; Luc wasn't in the mood for talking. He'd just got off a 10 hour flight, and was exhausted. The only thought keeping him going was _Eddi._ He'd missed her so much, and as he'd promised Sacha he was going to start living his life now. Starting with getting Eddi back, his life was complete with her and he wouldn't mess everything up a second time, he'd learnt his lesson.

The journey to Kerala took hours, but Luc didn't mind he just wanted to get too Eddi. He had no idea where she was staying; she's mentioned some stuff on her postcard so he was hopeful he'd find her. He knew he would, he couldn't lose her again. Once they were out of the city, the roads were quieter, but still the taxi driver didn't attempt to make small talk; for which Luc was glad. He seemed to sense Luc was here for something very important.

Luc himself could hardly stop thinking about Eddi, would she be happy to see him? He hoped so. Though she hadn't wrote that postcard just too him, it was kind of like she was sending him a message. That's what Luc hoped anyway.

It was 11am Indian time, so Luc would have all day to find Eddi, even though he was very jet legged and just wanted to sleep. He was determined to track her down as soon as possible, he just couldn't wait. He suddenly had a new buzz for life, since he'd gotten everything off his chest and talked to the psychologist. He no longer had so much emotion and sadness locked up inside his head. He could finally enjoy life.

The taxi driver dropped Luc off in the town centre of Kerala. Luc walked around for a bit too find out what there was, the decided he should try and work out where to look for Eddi. But as Luc was so tired he couldn't help himself, when he noticed an edge of the lagoon which was on the postcard Eddi sent him, he headed for it.

Luc sat down leaning against a tree and looked out over the water, it was breathtaking. Luc couldn't help it before he knew it he was asleep, the warm Indian sun beating down on him as he lay under a tree. The people of Kerala didn't pay him much attention when visiting the lagoon; they just got on with their own business.

However one young girl noticed him. She stopped and stared when she noticed a very familiar figure asleep. She'd recognize him anywhere, she knew it was him. _But why was he here? _ Eddi decided she couldn't just walk away, Luc was here! So she walked up to him, knelt down and gently shook him awake.

Luc smiled as he woke up, a pretty small figure was leaning over him but he couldn't quite see her face as the sun was shining so bright. It was almost like looking at an angle. A minute or so later Luc's eyes started to focus and he realised who he was staring at, _Eddi_. He could hear her saying his name but he couldn't concentrate enough to reply, he was too busy staring.

Her hair had grown longer, and had gone a few shades lighter due to the strong Indian sun. Her skin was darker and had a beautiful healthy glow to it. She looked amazing.

"Luc..." Eddi whispered again, still trying to get his attention. This time though it seemed to work.

"Eddi, I found you!" He whispered, one hand reaching up to stroke her cheek.

"More like I found you," Eddi replied laughing. "What are you doing here?"

"I got your postcard and I had to find you. Life was falling apart at Holby, I needed you." Luc told her tiredly.

"What are you on about Luc?" Eddi asked worried.

"Too complicated," was all he whispered in reply. His eyelids were already drifting shut again, he was so tired. But before her lost consciousness completely he grabbed Eddi and tugged her towards him, wrapping his arms round her. Eddi had no other choice, she snuggled down next too Luc and watched him as he slept. _He looked different._

Eddi had forgotten how good it felt to be led with Luc, she felt safe in his arms. She didn't mean to but soon she fell asleep, next to him. The both of them led asleep together as the day went on and the sun started to fade.

_Luc had found her._

Really Hope you liked it, don't forget too review. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's chapter 2, I hope you guys like this. Please review, Chapter 3 will be soon. Thanks Guys._

Eddi woke up because of the light streaming into her eyes. She sat up and looked around confused. She wasn't at home, when she turned around suddenly everything clicked into place and she remembered.

_Luc,_ He was here, he'd come for her, he loved her. So many thoughts ran through Eddi's head. She knew the two of them needed to talk, she didn't even really understand why he'd come here. How could he leave his research, he was mad about it. Eddi was also confused about what he'd been going on about when he'd said his life was falling apart. She knew she needed answers, but was quite worried about what they'd be.

Luc stirred in his sleep and started too wake, reaching out his hand to grab hers again. She quickly pushed her thoughts out of her head and smiled down at him, just focusing on the fact he was here. They were together.

"Morning," Eddi whispered to him.

"Morning," He replied sleepily.

"You slept for a long time, you lazy man!" Eddi joked.

"Yeah, well I haven't really slept through the night in ages," Luc admitted sitting up.

"What you on about?" Eddi asked confused,

"All in good time," Luc joked "Now how about some breakfast?"

"Umm sure, I know a place we can go to." Eddi told him.

Both of them got up and Luc followed Eddi as she led him to a small cafe. They didn't say much, they didn't need to. Luc eyes just followed Eddi, god had he missed her; he'd forgotten how amazing she was. When they got there Eddi sat at a table in the corner.

"The foods pretty good here," Eddi told him.

"Good I'm starving," Luc told her.

They both ordered, Eddi telling Luc what was best, the waitress treated Eddi like an old friend. It was obvious to Luc she was settled here, and he wondered what she'd do know he'd turned up. Maybe he'd made a mistake coming here, what if he wrecked her life again? He couldn't handle that, not again.

"So you want to tell me what actually made you too decide to come here?" Eddi asked him.

"I'm following some advice," Luc told her, gulping down his water.

"Advice, that doesn't sound like you." Eddi said,

"Yeah well some things Sacha said to me made realise some harsh truths. So I decided to follow his advice, I decided to live." Luc told her, staring down at his hands.

"You decided to live, what have you been doing for 30 years then?" Eddi joked.

"Hmm... well my bodies been functioning, hearts been beating but this is more about emotions. You remember how bad I am with them, well hopefully that's going to change." Luc admitted.

"Wow Luc, I really hope so." Eddi told him, grabbing his hands

"Do you remember the messy old days, when things were just about first dates, nothing serious and defiantly no trips to IKEA? God that feels like a life time ago, how'd we end up like this, huh? Having to go halfway across the world to be together." Luc asked,

"God I don't know, it's all such a mess. You left, then you came back, then I left and didn't come back. But you came to find me and we're together now. That's all that matters." Eddi told him.

"You've really changed." Luc told her, slightly shocked.

"Yeah well I think I've finally grown up, got Liam to thank for that." Eddi told him.

"Oh how is Liam?" Luc asked.

"Yeah he's good, getting on with his life. He's not too happy I moved away but he couldn't really stop me. I didn't want to be in Leeds anymore, too many bad memories." Eddi told him.

"Yeah, I know the feeling. Well I'm glad you left, seems like it was the right thing for you." Luc told her.

"It was what about you then Mr. Hemmingway? I thought you were a hopeless wanderer, how come you have only just left Holby?" Eddi asked,

"I couldn't leave, my memories of you were all in that hospital, and so I poured myself into my work. Poured myself into my research, in the lab where we had our first kiss. Got so bad I even ended up sleeping there most nights." Luc told her.

"Oh Luc...I'm so sorry. I really messed us up didn't I? So glad we're here now." Eddi said.

"It's not your fault, I messed us up. It was my fault." Luc told her.

"Let's not think about, you finished your breakfast?" Eddi asked.

"Yeah, it was pretty good." Luc answered.

"Good come on let's go for a walk," Eddi said jumping up and dragging Luc out of the cafe.

They walked for hours, Eddi showed Luc the apartment she had, the hospital she was working in as a nurse, and she showed him her favourite places and explained every aspect of her new life here. Luc took it all in, marvelling at her face lit up when she explained about the people she'd helped. She looked so happy, she had really come a long way since that dark, cruel day months ago where she'd led on a trolley in his lab, falling apart. She'd made a new life now, one she was very keen to share with Luc.

_Thanks for reading, hope you liked it! Please review, they help to make me better!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay so today in geography we did some work on Kerala! It was about population and boring stuff but I was just sat there thinking, oh my god that's where Eddi and Luc will be with each other again! So yeah I got inspired for the third chapter, and also now I know a lot more about Kerala and stuff so hopefully I can go into more detail about the region. Sorry about the paragraph. Hope you like this. Please Review!_

"Luc, I need to go into Idukki today and get some things. You want to come or you staying here?" Eddi shouted through to Luc from the bathroom.

"I'll come, if you want." Luc told her.

"Cool, it's pretty crowded there though." Eddi said as she walked into the kitchen where Luc was.

"I'm sure I'll be fine, it's not like I'm a grown man who's travelled all over the world or anything." Luc muttered to her.

"Oh shut up," Eddi told him smirking.

"Make me..." He whispered, walking up and tugging her into him.

Eddi leaned up and kissed Luc, slow and passionate. All too soon she had to pull away for air, but when Luc leaned down again Eddi wriggled out his arms and sauntered off to get something.

"Oi! Where are you going?" Luc shouted.

"I'm busy, we need to leave soon. We've not got time for that, you'll have to wait until later." Eddi told him, enjoying torturing him.

"You little minx," Luc whispered under his breath as he went to wait by the door for Eddi.

"Right let's go," Eddi said leading Luc down a street, people were milling about in the market, buying spices and fruit. Eddi took Luc to the bus stop, which was crowded with kids waiting to go to school. Two little girls were skipping round each other and singing sweet songs.

"Eddi!" a little girl shouted, rushing over and grabbing Eddi round the middle into a tight hug.

"Sunni how are you sweetheart?" Eddi asked, picking the little girl up.

"I'm okay, guess what happened to me at school on Monday- "she paused and looked at Luc, "Who's that?" she asked Eddi.

"That is Luc, he's a good friend of mine, I think you'll like him." Eddi told her.

"Hello there," Luc said awkwardly to the girl, who had now started rambling to Eddi again.

Soon Sunni's bus arrived and Eddi put her on it, a lot of other kids rushed to get on the bus too. Eddi and Luc carried on waiting for their bus to arrive.

"Who was she then?" Luc asked.

"That was Sunni, one of her brother's got sick recently and I helped look after him. She was such a little angel on the ward. She took up following me everywhere while her parents sat with her brother. We're good friends now, she's such a cutie." Eddi told him.

"Umm you've certainly settled here then." Luc added.

"For now anyway," Eddi agreed before pulling Luc over to get on a bus which had just turned up.

15 minutes later, they were getting off the bus in the town of Idukki. People filled the streets, buying and selling things on the market. It was packed; Eddi hadn't been lying when she said it was crowded. Kids were playing in the streets, and people were everywhere.

"Wow," was all Luc could say as he took it all in.

"I know," Eddi said grabbing his hand and pulling him through the streets.

She stopped to buy spices, tea leaves and a load of fruit. She also bought some fish, determined to cook a nice dinner for her and Luc. Eddi weaved through the busy streets with ease, but Luc struggled with the crowds. Not that he would admit that too Eddi though.

Eventually Eddi stopped walking, and waited for Luc to catch up.

"We're here." She told him.

"And where would that be?" Luc asked

"The beach!" Eddi exclaimed, before running over the hill and down onto a white, perfect beach. She skidded to a halt and led down on the warm sand. Luc chased after her, but didn't catch up on purpose. He led down next to her on the beach.

"You like the beach then?" Luc asked,

"It beautiful, especially this one." She told him

"You've got a point there." He agreed.

"Luc something's been bothering me ever since you turned up." Eddi admitted.

"What?" Luc asked.

"Why? Why did you leave Holby, why did you drop everything and come all the way to India to find me? I only sent you one postcard!" Eddi asked him.

"I didn't just come to find you, I came to get away. Eddi I think it's time I tell you everything, tell you the truth about my life before I came to Holby. Before I turned up and became a constant nuisance in your life!" Luc told her, remembering fond memories.

"Umm Okay then," Eddi said, quite nervous. She snuggled up closer to Luc and waited for him to explain.

"I'm afraid it's quite a long story..."

_Hope you liked that! Thought I'd make you wait to how Eddi acts when she finds everything out! Because I'm mean :) Please review, the more you review the faster I write! Thanks guys._


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm really sorry for the wait guys. I've been revising for Mock exams. So this is a really short filler chapter, basically just Luc explaining. I hope you like it anyway. And either Friday night or Saturday I will be posting the next chapter. This will be a lot longer and a lot better. I promise. I'm really sorry guys! Hope you like this anyway. Please Review! Will make me update faster..._

"Well..." Luc said starting at the beginning. "I'm might as well tell you everything. As you know I didn't really have a great childhood. Umm...I never knew my father and my mother, she was bipolar and an addict. I spent my whole life in an out of hospitals with her, which is kind of why I became a doctor. The only real role models I had were my mum's druggy boyfriends, only a couple of them actually used to beat me though. As soon as I could I escaped from her, trained as a doctor and well she died when I was in University. I hadn't spoken to her for 2 years when she died, and all I felt was sadness and relief. Which is terrible but I don't feel guilt anymore, not after what she put me through."

"So when I grew up, I travelled a lot, could never settle in one place. My mum used to drag me all over the country; I think that's why I can't stay in places for long. Then I signed up for the army, thought I could help. I was a medic and well I served with the British Army in the Sierra Leone civil war. The things I saw, I...I can't even start too tell you. Horrific things happened there. Um when I was there, well I was having a relationship with this woman, Elise. No one knew as it was against the rules. We were going to get married..." Luc told her, his voice starting to crack.

"What happened to her?" Eddi asked quietly, taking Luc's hand.

"She died, I killed her. It was my fault! I should have saved her... Umm well she went on a patrol one night, she wasn't even meant to go but she volunteered to help, she always wanted to help! She got shot in the stomach while she was on patrol. They um they brought here in and I'd been drinking. They wouldn't let me operate; they wouldn't let me save her... It turned out she had a rare blood disorder, he blood didn't clot properly. So she bled out and died on the table and it was my fault," Luc explained, tears now running down his face.

"Hey, listen to me. It wasn't your fault, don't blame yourself. I'm sure she wouldn't want that." Eddi told him, leaning in too wrap her arms around him.

Luc nodded and wrapped his arms around Eddi, pulling her close. He buried his head in her neck and inhaled her, the smell so comforting. He'd told her. Now she knew Luc felt like there was no longer anything between the two of them, now hopefully their relationship would work out a lot better than last time.

Eddi held Luc for ages, whispering comforting things too him. As the soon set over Kerala Eddi sat and tried to reassure Luc. He looked so broken, crying in her arms. Eddi made a silent promise then that she would fix him. She would make Luc happy again.


	5. Chapter 5

_Here's the next chapter. Actually on time for once! I hope you guys like this. Please review :)_

When Luc woke up, Eddi wasn't next to him. He sat up confused and looked around but couldn't see her. A shot of panic ran through him, had she left? Had she been so disgusted at his past that she'd run away. He'd ruined everything and Eddi had left, again. Luc got up and pulled some clothes on; he'd find her and apologize. He needed to make her understand, he couldn't lose her again.

"Morning," Eddi said walking into the bedroom.

Luc spun round to face her, eyes wide and a sleepy confused expression on his face, Eddi thought it was adorable.

"What's wrong?" Eddi asked.

"I thought you'd left," Luc told her sitting back down on the bed.

"Oh Luc, no don't be stupid. I would never do that, I just went to the market to get some food. Do you want some breakfast?" Eddi offered.

"That sounds great," Luc told her.

"Well you get back in to bed and I'll go and get you some, breakfast in bed! We used to do that in Holby," Eddi said as she left the room.

Luc got back in to bed and pulled the thin sheet back over himself, feeling a lot happier than he had been 10 minutes ago. How could he have thought Eddi had left him, she'd never do that. She was too kind. Soon Eddi brought through a tray with 2 big breakfasts on, lots of fresh Indian fruit and bread was on the tray.

"Here you go," Eddi said handing the tray too Luc and getting back into bed with him.

"Wow this looks good," He told her, "thank you."

"No problem, this is nice. It feels like so long since we've done something like this." Eddi told him.

"Well it probably was a long time ago." Luc reminded her.

"Yeah I guess..." Eddi sighed.

They ate their breakfast together happily, talking and laughing and remembering the good old days.

"Oh I do miss Sacha!" Eddi said, laughing at the stories Luc was telling her of things Sacha had done once she'd left.

"He misses you too you know, used to go on about you all the time." Luc told her.

"Really? Well maybe someday we'll go back to Holby." Eddi told him.

"I think that's a good idea, even if it's just for a visit." Luc agreed.

"Yeah, one day we could. I can't be bothered to do anything, let's just stay in bed all day!" Eddi told him.

"You really want to be that lazy!" Luc asked,

"Yeah, I do I'm really comfy," Eddi said snuggling down into Luc.

"Okay then, but what will we do to entertain ourselves in bed all day," Luc asked her cheekily.

"Oh I don't know any suggestions?" Eddi asked sarcastically.

"Just one," Luc whispered, leaning down to Kiss Eddi. He poured all his feelings and longing into that kiss.

"Wow," Eddi whispered, pulling him back down into a kiss, quickly things escalated. Both of them had spent ages missing each other and now they were back together, properly.

Hours later Eddi woke up from her peaceful slumber, it was the middle of the afternoon and the sun was streaming through her bedroom window. Luc was snoring lightly, in a deep peaceful sleep. Eddi moved round so she was snuggled with Luc and looked up at his face. He looked happy and content. For the first time in ages, Luc looked whole and complete. Eddi smiled to herself, she felt happier then she had in ages.

She leaned down and picked Luc's shirt up from the floor where it had been tossed earlier; she slipped it on and walked in to the kitchen to get a glass of water. She walked back through to her room, spotting her uniform hung on her bathroom door, she sighed. Work, she had work tomorrow. Her days of peace and time with Luc had been interrupted.

But right now Eddi didn't want to think about work; she just wanted to go back to bed. So she walked back through to her room, slipped into bed quietly and snuggled back into Luc. She'd fallen into a peaceful slumber within minutes, a smile on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

_So here's Chapter 6! Hope you like it. Please Review :)_

"Luc, I'm going now." Eddi said shaking a very sleepy Luc awake.

"Going...what going where?" he asked confused.

"Work, you idiot I'm working till 5 so I'll see you later." She said before turning round to grab her bag.

"Hey wait you're forgotten something." Luc told her sitting up in bed.

"What?" Eddi asked confused, scanning her room.

"A Goodbye kiss, you weren't seriously thinking of just going were you?" Luc told her.

"Oh right sorry, how could I forget that?" she replied sarcastically. She walked over and gave Luc a quick peck on the lips. "I really have to go, I'm late. I'll see you later." She said running out the room.

"Bye" Luc shouted through the small flat as he heard the door shut.

Now Luc was stuck, he had the day to himself and no idea what to do. So far Eddi had kept him busy, giving him tours around her favourite places and showing him Kerala. It really was a beautiful place. Luc decided that after breakfast he'd go for a walk around town. At least it would keep him busy for a while whilst Eddi was at work.

So Luc dragged himself out of bed, grabbed a big, juicy orange for breakfast, which he sat and ate on Eddi's tiny balcony which overlooked the town. She'd really picked quite a good flat, sure the kitchen was bad and the bathroom was terrible. But by the standards of a lot of the houses in Kerala this was really good, and it was better than a lot of places Luc had stayed in on his travels.

After breakfast he cleaned up a bit then headed out and into town. He walked round, visited the market and went down to the beach. For a while he sat and watched all the tiny boats in the sea, with men catching fish in nets. To Luc it looked really hard, they had no technology just little wooden boats, nets and their skill.

After a while Luc walked back away from the sea and into the busy town. The streets were packed, even though most kids were at school and people were working. Even though most children in Kerala go to school, girls and boys Luc still had a few children coming up to him and trying to sell him things, desperate for money. Just as Luc was thinking of heading back to Eddi's flat he heard a piercing scream and when he jogged round the corner he saw a mother hunched over a child, who was led in the middle of the road bleeding, a car was speeding away.

Luc's medical instincts took over and he ran over to help.

"I'm a doctor," He told the woman as he tried to get her to let go of her little boy so he could treat him. She didn't seem to understand him, and just keep screaming at him in hysterics.

"D-O-C-T-O-R," Luc shouted at her slowly, "I can help," He started to mime looking after someone and the woman seemed to understand. She moved back and let Luc have a look. The boy couldn't have been older than 3, he was malnourished, he seemed to have broken his left leg and his head was bleeding a lot.

Luc ripped off his shirt, and pressed to the Child's head putting lots of pressure on to try to slow the bleeding. He also set the boy's leg straight and using some wood and material he ripped off his shirt he tried to make a make-shift splint to keep the leg straight. It wasn't perfect, and in the UK wouldn't do but for now it was fine.

"Hospital?" He asked the woman, pleading for her to understand. She didn't.

"Does anyone speak English?" Luc screamed to the crowds of people who were grouped around them.

"I do, I do!" a boy said pushing through the crowds until he fell forward and crouched next to Luc.

"Okay, hold this on his head, put lots of pressure on." Luc told him.

"Umm, Okay" the boy said nervously but did as he was told.

"Tell someone to get help; we need to get him to a hospital." Luc said. The boy turned round and started shouting the instructions in Indian to the crowd, soon two girls ran off down the street for help.

"Okay what's your name?" Luc asked the boy who was helping him.

"Ashram, I'm a student sir," he replied in a heavy accent.

"Okay, ask the mother what happened please." Luc asked as he set to work controlling the child's breathing and trying to see if he was responsive.

"Okay this is Ami he's 2 years old, he ran out and got hit by a jeep. She's begging for your help, he's her only child and she doesn't want him to die." Ashram explained.

Luc looked at the young mother, "He won't die, I promise." He said even she couldn't understand his English; she nodded reassured by the serious look in Luc's eye as he promised her.

Soon the two girls ran back, followed by some Nurses to take the boy to the nearest health centre.

"Luc," Eddi screamed as she ran down the street, worried he was involved in the accident when she saw him in the middle of everyone.

"Oh Eddi thank god, he still breathing but barely, He needs surgery and quickly." Luc told her as she crouched by him, searching him for injuries.

"Hey, I'm not hurt I was just passing, I had to help or he would have died." Luc told her.

"Right okay, so what do you think it is?" She asked as the slid the boy onto a spinal board, a very simple one compared to the ones back home in England.

"Well fractured leg, he's got a serious head injury, probably needs an MRI scan." Luc started to say before Eddi interrupted.

"We don't have a MRI scanner, we'll just have to bandage it." She explained.

The boy was now on the board so they picked him up and started to rush him to the hospital, Luc helped lift the board.

"Well you'll have to have a doctor check it then" Luc said.

"Okay, she might not even be able to afford the treatment or the medicine though," Eddi whispered to Luc looking behind them where the boy's mum ran along holding his little hand.

"Well then I'll pay, he's not dying Eddi. I promised her." Luc said as they rushed through the doors of the hospital. People were crowded everywhere waiting for treatment, kid's were screaming but they ran past them and put Ami on a simple little bed before the other Nurses pushed the bed over to where some doctors were waiting to treat him.

Eddi stayed and stood with Luc, they watched from afar as the doctors set to work, Luc had no shirt on but didn't care. He had to know that they saved the boy. After a couple of minutes Eddi started to pull him away.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up." She said taking him to a staff bathroom. Luc looked in the mirror and realised he was covered in Ami's blood from where he'd been trying to control the bleeding.

"Will they save him?" Luc asked her quietly.

"It's hard to say, he had some quite serious injuries and we don't have the best equipment here. But you helped a lot if you hadn't have been at the scene he would have died." Eddi told him as she washed the blood of his torso.

"I'm not leaving until he's stable." Luc told her determinedly.

"Okay fine, but put this on." She told him throwing him a scrub top.

Luc put it on and they walked back onto the full ward, Ami had been rushed into surgery so now all they could do was wait...

Luc went and sat with Ami's mother to reassure her while Eddi treated a couple of patients, mainly people with Malaria. She didn't leave the ward though and kept a close eye on Luc. Who was really worried about the boy, she'd never seen him get so attached to a patient before; he'd never been like that at Holby. He'd always cared but never really shown it before.

Luc sat waiting for hours, he had to make sure Ami was alright.


	7. Chapter 7

_sorry it's been such a long time, I've been really busy. But I really hope you enjoy this chapter, please Review! Thanks_

"Luc, Luc wake up," Eddi whispered shaking Luc awake. He'd fallen asleep on a chair waiting for news on Ami.

"What," He asked jumping when Eddi shook him.

"He's out of theatre," she explained.

"What happened?" Luc asked standing up and paying attention.

"Well it was hard, and there was complications we don't have the best equipment here, but he pulled through. He's still asleep but his mothers with him now." Eddi told him.

"Good, Umm I guess I'll go and check on him quickly" Luc said before walking off.

When he got too the bed Ami was in, he was still asleep with a thick bandage covering his head. His mother was dozing next to him but when Luc walked over she stirred, and stood up across from him.

"T-ha-n-k Y-o-u" she said very slowly, in broken English.

Luc nodded, and walked over to clutch her hand.

"I was just doing my job," He told her slowly, then walked away too leave them to rest.

_I was just doing my __**job. **_Luc thought this over as he walked away, he didn't have a job not here anyway. He hadn't worked since he left Holby and if he was being honest he missed it. He may have complained a lot about treating patients but he did actually miss it now.

Luc met Eddi back in the ward, and they walked home together hand in hand. Luc was quiet all the way home, but Eddi didn't ask what was wrong. She left him too think over his problems. When they got back, Luc sat quietly in the living room and left Eddi to do her own thing.

A couple of hours later Eddi was in the kitchen, cleaning down the surfaces. Luc came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing his way down her neck.

"Sorry," he whispered into her ear.

"What for?" Eddi asked, turning round and wrapping her arms around Luc.

"Being all moody earlier," he explained.

"Shh, it's okay," Eddi assured him, leaning up on her tip toes to kiss him.

Soon things escalated and Luc was carrying Eddi through to their bedroom as things between them heated up.

When Eddi woke up about an hour later, Luc was whispering things too her and stroking her arm.

"What are you saying?" Eddi asked confused.

"Hmm, Oh you're awake I didn't realise" Luc admitted embarrassed.

"What were you whispering?" Eddi asked sitting up in bed.

"Nothing," Luc muttered.

"What was it?" Eddi asked, giving Luc puppy dog eyes.

"Not telling!" Luc teased.

"Please!" Eddi begged.

"Umm nope," Luc told her, leaning down too kiss her. "Maybe some other time," he whispered.

"You're so annoying," Eddi whined as she snuggled back down in to bed.

After a couple of minutes of silence, Luc decided to speak up about what had been bothering him.

"Eddi, I'm not working." Luc told her suddenly.

"What you on about?" Eddi asked confused.

"Well yesterday, I said I was just doing my job and Helping Ami but I don't have a job, I'm not doing anything." Luc explained.

"But we can change that Luc, I mean my contracts nearly up at the hospital, so we could move somewhere? Or you could get a job there too. Don't worry we can sort something out," Eddi told him, "We work well together so it will be easy" She joked.

"Yeah you're right, we'll talk about it some other time." Luc agreed.

"Good," Eddi muttered, snuggling back down. Within Minutes she was asleep again, Luc watched her sleep for a while before deciding to join her, he fell into a peaceful sleep quickly with Eddi by his side.


	8. Chapter 8

_Okay so here's chapter 8 I hope you like it. Sorry for the wait! Please leave me a little review :)_

Today Eddi's contract ran out, she hadn't decided to stay here in Kerala, no matter how much her boss asked. _She missed the rain._ Not that Eddi would ever admit it but she missed a lot of things about England, things she never thought she'd miss when she left.

Eddi and Luc had talked things over, after Eddi finished they were going to head back to Leeds for a little bit to check in with Eddi's family and then decide where to go from there. As Eddi walked to work, she couldn't help but think that place she wanted to go next was really to go back home, well back to Holby. She missed it so much and even though Eddi knew it would be hard for her to go back she still wanted to. She hadn't mentioned this to Luc though, thinking he wouldn't want them to go back and re-visit demons from their past.

Luc sat at home, on his laptop. He was sending a email to Sacha explaining how yes they were coming back to the UK, but not back to Holby. He had however promised to drive down and see Sacha while Eddi spend time with Liam. He really missed Holby; it was the only place he'd actually settled at in his whole life. But now he was with Eddi, he didn't care. Sure he missed Holby but he' rather be somewhere else with Eddi then be at Holby without her.

Luc looked around the tiny apartment; he had been calling home for the last few months. It was practically empty now, Eddi had insisted on sorting every out ready to go home, so she could make sure nothing was left behind. There weren't many boxes even though Eddi had packed up basically everything from the flat; it just showed how simple their life had been here in India.

Luc would miss Kerala; it would forever be an important place to him as it was the place where he found Eddi again. But Luc was also looking forward to going back to the cold UK, sometimes the Indian heat got too much for him. Luc checked through all their bags and boxes while Eddi was at work. He didn't want to leave anything behind either; he also made sure everything was sorted out for their return journey back to England.

Eddi made sure to go round the ward and track everyone down to say goodbye. She'd made some great friends here and would miss them. Luc was coming to meet her at the hospital so he could check on Ami one last time and say goodbye. When Eddi came back on to the ward after being dragged off to get some presents Luc was already sat with Ami. Eddi wandered over to see when he'd be ready to leave.

"Hey" Eddi whispered

"Hi, I was just coming to find you." Luc said.

"Well I found you first," Eddi joked, "are you ready to go?"

"Yeah come on, I've said bye." Luc told her, he went over and hugged Ami and his mother one final time before grabbing Eddi by the hand and leading her out the hospital. They walked home quietly, taking in all the sights and sounds, trying to make sure they would remember them.

When they arrived back at the flat Eddi went and got changed, they were flying out tonight as they were both really excited to get home. Their boxes had been collected earlier and sent over to England on a Goods flight. Liam had picked them up from the airport in a van, just like Eddi had told him too.

When Eddi was ready the both grabbed a suitcase and some bags and headed downstairs, after saying goodbye to their apartment. Eddi would really miss it, Luc got them a cab. They were both really squished in the small yellow taxi with all their bags, but they didn't mind. Eddi gazed out the window, at the mountains and the view as she drove further and further away from Kerala. Eventually they arrived at the airport but Eddi didn't realise until Luc squeezed her hand and told her.

They dragged their bags into the airport, past the guards with guns and into the check in area. Both of them got past security with no problems and were soon sat waiting in a tiny, run down airport for their plane.

Eventually it arrived, late but still it got there. Luc had to shake Eddi awake as she'd fallen asleep on his shoulder. They both got up grabbed their bags and headed over to the plane, hand in hand.

As Eddi walked across the landing strip to the plane, she soaked up the Indian sun for the final time. She looked at Luc and he smiled reassuringly. Together they got on the plane, not knowing where they'd end up in the future whether they'd pluck up the courage to go back to Holby; the place where it all started and all ended. They might end up spending their lives travelling from one country to another, they didn't know but they did know one thing for sure: **they'd be together.**

_Okay guys so that was the last chapter of this story...what did everyone think? I hope you liked it. I just want to thank everyone who reviewed, favourite or even just read this story. It means a lot to me. So please review! and I hope you liked this._


End file.
